Diaries of Alfred Pennyworth: Having a Family
by The-Riddler95
Summary: Set in between the chapters of The Secret Diaries of Alfred Pennyworth- Jim Gordon finally finds an orphanage downtown and takes Selina, Jonny, Ivy, Harley, and Jack away from Wayne Manor. But when Alfred finally realizes how much he loves them, how is he going to get them back?


**This is sort of a sequel to the Secret Diaries of Alfred Pennyworth. I was planning to make this a chapter of that story, but it didn't really seem to fit, so now it's an individual one. It's not so much comedy as it is a story based on that universe. It's not as light as the other chapters, as it is dramatic and heartwarming, but I still thinks it's one of the best chapters I've done. I think it's going to have two chapters, three at the most. I hope you guys really like it!**

Dear Diary,

It was a very sombre day today. It all started with a knock at the door before the kids could even come down for breakfast. I found Detectives Gordon and Bullock standing at the door, and asked them what was wrong.

"I have good news, Alfred." Detective Gordon said. "We found another foster home for Selina. She doesn't have to stay here anymore."

Detective Bullock noticed my speechlessness, and took a confetti popper out of his pocket, raining shiny confetti on the front porch with an enthusiastic, "Yay!"

Behind me, Master Bruce and Miss Kyle came down the stairs, laughing and holding hands.

"Hey," Miss Kyle beamed. "So, I thought Bruce would sound more intimidating if his voice was all deep and gravelly, so listen to this!"

Master Bruce attempted to say something in a deep voice, but his voice cracked halfway through, making Miss Kyle fall to the ground laughing. The two must have noticed our sombre expressions and stopped laughing long enough to ask what was wrong.

I had to leave the room. I couldn't bear to see Master Bruce's face when Detective Gordon told them. The other four came too, and there was a combination of screaming and crying from behind the wall. They must have been devastated. Half an hour after, Gordon came to me in the other room, looking upset.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

"Not just her. I've been ordered to take Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper, Jonathan Crane, Jack Kerr, and Harleen Quinzel to an orphanage downtown that doubles as a correctional facility. It'll be the best for them."

"Correctional facility?" I accidentally gasped, and pulled back a bit. "They haven't done anything wrong."

"I know, but they all grew up without a family. The facility will make sure they stay on the right course into adulthood."

"What do you mean, they grew up without a family?"

Detective Gordon sighed. "According to our files, Jack's parents abandoned him to the circus when he was a baby. Jonathan's mother died in a fire and his dad was shot. Ivy's dad was shot and her mother killed herself. Harleen's parents were always too busy for her; I doubt they even know how old she is. And Selina..."

"What happened to Miss Kyle?"

Detective Gordon looked devastated. "Her mother is a secret agent for the government. She's been MIA for over three years, but no one told Selina. She still thinks her mother is coming back to get her, and without the proper treatment, she'll probably keep thinking that for the rest of her life."

"And Master Bruce's parents were shot down inches in front of him. I understand. Do what you need to do."

The kids had a few hours to pack up their things. Detective Gordon was waiting at the door with Bullock, with the truck outside. Master Bruce came down beside me, looking absolutely devastated. The last time he was that destroyed was after his parents were killed.

The five were lined up in a row beside him. Master Bruce took a deep breath and took a paper bag out of his pocket, and started going down the line.

"Ivy," he sighed, holding back tears. "You were like a sister to me. I'm giving you one of the flowers from my mother's tulip bush. I know you like those." he handed the girl the flower, who held it in her quivering hands.

"Thanks, Bruce."

Master Bruce turned to Mister Crane in line and took a pen out of his pocket. "A while ago, some cops went to your childhood home that had been burned down and everything was ruined except for this pen."

Mister Crane weighed the shiny gold pen in his hands and sighed, "My dad and I used to draw together with this. Thank you."

Master Bruce nodded, going to Mister Kerr and giving him a knife. "I know you liked this one. It's yours."

"You were a good friend, Bruce. Next time I rob a phone factory, I'll give you a call."

Next was Miss Quinzel, and Master Bruce handed her a quill. "I know your parents are gone all the time, but you can visit any time you like."

Miss Quinzel tried to smile with a heavy heart, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You won't even know I was gone."

Finally, the one I almost couldn't bear to watch, Master Bruce almost tore up when he stood in front of Miss Kyle. His hands trembled and his voice shook. "Selina, when I lost my family and things were dark, you gave me a new one. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that, but I just-"

We were surprised when Miss Kyle threw her arms around him and kissed him. It seemed like an eternity their lips were pressed against each other, and their arms were wrapped around each other, and I didn't even mind.

"Will I ever see you again?" Master Bruce asked.

Miss Kyle sighed with a heavy heart and smiled, "Cats always find their way home."

The kids nodded, reassuring each other it was going to be okay, and Detective Bullock lead them into the police car. They disappeared into the dark windows of the car, and a shattered Master Bruce ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. I had enough. I couldn't bear it anymore. I grabbed Detective Gordon's arm.

"These kids are a family. All of them have already lost a family, I won't let them lose another one."

"The paperwork is already done." Gordon sighed, shaking his head.

"Then do it again, because I won't lose my family."

"Your family? You wanted them gone more than anyone." Detective Bullock said, coming back towards us.

"Look, at first, they were just a ragtag team of kids without homes, but I've come to know and love every single one of them. They all love each other, and they are a family. You wanted to teach them about family, well they can learn more here than they ever could at a correctional facility. They can learn compassion, and sympathy, and friendship."

"Look, I hear you. But there's nothing I can do." Gordon said, looking as crushed as I was. "But I have to take responsibility for them, if not, we could both go to jail. I'm sorry Alfred."

He was about to leave, but I grabbed him again. I wasn't going to let him go. "There must be something I can do! There has to be a way to let them stay! This is Gotham city, and you're telling me there's no way to pervert the system this once?"

Detective Gordon thought for a while, and finally gasped, "Oswald Cobblepot. I'm absolutely sure that he can do something about this. Go see him and mention my name, and ask if he can do anything. But..."

"But what?"

"Asking him for favors is dangerous. There's always a dangerous silver lining to anything he does, so be careful. Good luck, Alfred."

I thanked him, and he left with the kids, driving off into the distance. As fast as I could, I opened Master Bruce's bedroom door to find him cleaning up what was left of the room dividers.

"Master Bruce, come with me."

"W-Where are we going?"

"We're going to get our damn family back."

 **What happens when Bruce and Alfred make a deal with the devil to get their family back? How are Cat, Ivy, Jonny, Jack, and Harley doing in a correctional facility? Chapter two is coming soon...**


End file.
